Opposites Attract
by RyujiKasai
Summary: After a after Christmas party in the North Pole, Jack heads home but while heading home he comes upon a vision, the vision showing a girl of his age rescuing a child as he did but from a fire. Once he awakens who will he meet, where will he be, and what will happen to his thoughts of his past? Rated M for sexual content and language(also if you don't like incestish stuff don't read


**Alright, this isn't technically a Rise of the Guardians fanfic, it's all about Jack Frost and won't really have the other characters in it, only in the beginning and they'll only talk really then Jack will leave and then the fun will start. Rated M for language and possible sexual content with an OC.**

**Opposites?**

**Chapter 1: **

It was a normal day as a guardian, the day after Christmas, everyone had gathered at the North Pole to congratulate Nick on another successful Christmas. Everybody was drinking, Bunny playing darts with Nick but using his boomerangs instead, Sandman drinking with the elves and Tooth being passed out, little tooth telling the other fairies where to get the teeth.

Jack was off in the corner, smiling too himself at his fellow Guardians, he slowly started to fly out of the work shop waving to Sandman. Once out of the shop he started to fly towards his home, the wind helping him speed up, his sister suddenly popping in his head.

"I wonder….what happened to her after I left, Jane, what happened too you after I became Jack _Frost_?" Closing his eyes resting slightly, after a few seconds he opened them widely when he felt a suddenly burst of heat around him.

He looked around, being in a forest that was burning around him, seeing a girl with long brown hair about his age carrying a small 3 year old boy with brown hair, his eyes bright blue, the female running wildly.

He tried to put the flame out with his frost but his staff not being in his hand he could not muster the ice, he looked around for it but could not find it and the wind would not obey him in such a heated environment.

He then was hit with something he had not felt for a year, the girl that was running ran through him as if he was nothing. He had forgotten what that felt like, a tug of the heart and a pinch of the stomach. He then looked up when he heard coughing coming from the girl.

She was out of the forest, walking slowly, a town having come into view as people started to run from it towards her, her falling to the ground, the 3 year old falling from her grasp, landing next to her, him scrambling up to his feet to run to her, pushing on her gently, his voice echoing in a scream and sobs.

The villagers got to then, a woman running to the boy, pulling him from the immobile female body, crying deeply into the boy, the villagers checking the female's body, their heads falling down. Jacks eyes being wide in disbelief as what just happened.

He suddenly shot up from laying down, his eyes wide and his breath heavy, his staff in his hands. "A-a dream?" He looked around being in a forest that was snowy but flourishing, a town being just miles from the forest.

"Jesus, that was terrifying." He suddenly felt heat coming from behind him, turning around he saw a girl with a black hoodie and blue jeans, the ground around her feet being steamy and heated, the hoodie having burnt and singed marks on it.

The girls face not being visible, her skin tanned, "Who are you?" The girls voice being soft but threatening.

Jack standing up, smiling at her with his signature smile "Jack Frost, and may I ask the same of you?" She looked at him curiously "Jack? I knew a Jack, he was the best kind of person." She looked up at the sky.

"Funny, you seem awfully familiar, did you uh, happen to save a 3 year old from a forest fire maybe a few hundred year ago?" She turned her attention to Jack, "How would you know that?"

Jack just shrugged "A guess" The girl scoffing and looking back up "Yeah well try 300 years ago." This got Jacks attention, his eyes widening.

I just realized, you never told me your...name." She looked at him, a small smile being visible from the shade of her hood, "Finally recognize me prankster?"

The girl slowly taking her hood off, looking at him, her eyes being red but not unforgettable, they were the same eyes he rescued on the day of his spirit turning.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
